Shattered in Time
by melovecats
Summary: He made a promise when he was 8. He never kept that promise. 7 years later, he goes back to fulfill his promise that will last an eternity. He goes back, and sets off a chain of events that will lead to the end of the Era of Terror the Earl has set up.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Ark shook.

A scream rang out.

"Neah, you traitor!" Road, the Noah of Dreams, cried out all her hatred to her Noah kin. E'La, the Noah of Life, covered her ears with gray skinned hands. Her golden eyes teared up as she closed them and shook her head.

Her fiance had done something bad again. But this time, it's worse than usual.

"Neah, what did you do?" She whispered as she held back a sob. She heard the door open wildly and felt her plants slowly die as the person came nearer, but she didn't know who it was due to the shield of plants she made. "E'La! There you are!" A muffled voice said, and E'La recognized it as Neah's voice. The said girl willed her plants to move so she could see Neah. When she looked up, her eyes widened.

Neah, the Noah of Destruction, held a giant sword with a black cross, a black liquid dripping from the edges. His normal white button up shirt and vest was splattered with the same liquid. He was breathing hard, as if he was being chased, and he himself was covered in already healing wounds, as if...no, E'La refused to think that. But how could she ignore the dread creeping up from the pit of her stomach, creeping up slowly, ever since she heard Road scream like that? "Neah, what happened? Why are you covered in-is that Noah blood? Why are you soaked with blood?" She asked, tears escaping the prison which was her eyes. She paused as realization dawned on her. "...Please don't tell me you killed them." She whispered softly. Neah winced and hesitated. More tears fell from E'La's eyes and she let the sob that she was holding back out. "But why? Why would you kill them? Why would you betray Lord Millennium? He's your own brother!" Neah remained silent and turned to the door.

"Timcanpy!" The golden golem shot towards him from it's spot near the door, obviously keeping watch. Neah turned back to E'La, a face full of sorrow. "Mana's not my brother anymore. I don't even recognize him anymore. He's like a completely different person." He said, and E'La cried harder. It was the truth, she had seen the change in the lively, sweet boy from the beginning. His aura had changed into complete black over the course of a few months. "Please, E'La, I need your help." Neah knelt down and put a hand on her chin, raising her head so that she could look into his golden eyes. He gave her the puppy dog eyes, making E'La sigh at him. He was always so childish, even when he was being serious. "Alright, I'll help you." Even through her blurry vision she could see Neah's face light up in happiness. "But Mana will hear you, and he'll come after you, along with me. I don't know how long we can evade him if he comes after us. And-" Her eyes widened. Aliya. What about her sister? She was Mana's servant, she would've blocked Neah from attacking Mana if he went after him. She glanced at Neah, who was talking to Tim.

"Neah?"

He turned to her. "Yes?"

"What about Aliya?" She asked and slowly rose up, a calm look on her face. "Did you kill her, too? Or is she alive?"

Neah hesitated. "She's...she's covering for us. She's trying to distract Mana so we can get away before we can't." E'La cried harder. Her sister was always loyal to Mana, like she was to Neah. It must've been torture for her to go against Mana. She would've been killed if Mana found out.

'But we will, too, if we don't get away. And I have to warn Mother and Father about this. And James, he needs to know as well.' Her heart wrenched at the thought of her little brother. A memory rose up, engulfing her in bittersweet happiness. James was smiling at her, his silver eyes gleaming at her and his short black hair flying in the wind. The memory was when James had brought a new friend with him, introducing her to the whole family. Her long, thick white hair flowed down her back, stopping a little above her knees. Her red eyes held a kind of kindness, and there was something in her aura that E'La couldn't put her finger on, but made her love her as a little sister. Angelica Collins. From another rich family in London. She was wise and childish at the same time, and she was just precious. E'La had absolutely hoped that she would stay alive long enough to see if James and Angelica got married in the future. The Noah blinked away the memory, tears in her eyes as she was brought back to thhe present. Now, there was no way to find out of she didn't get out of there alive.

She looked up at Neah, who was sitting down at the white piano in their secret room. She didn't know when Timcanpy had portaled them there, but she didn't care. As the first couple notes danced in the air, she opened her mouth to sing, closing her eyes. As she began to sing, white light engulfed them and her air was cut off.

She opened her eyes as she choked, Mana's demented face in her sight. No, not Mana. He became the Millennium Earl. His face had turned from his normal face to the demonic face of the Earl from long ago.

He grinned, his already massive grin spreading wider. "Well, well, well. Looks like I found the two _traitors_." His voice had changed from the normal sort of deep voice to one that was high and bouncy. One that E'La imagined clowns to have. A heart shaped door opened behind him, and a girl with spiky purple hair stepped out. In her hands was an umbrella with a pumpkin head, which she was spinning around fast. She had a frilly white shirt and an even more frilly purple skirt on, with black and pirple stockings and black shoes covering her legs and feet. Her purple eyes turned golden as her pale skin darkened into a dark grey, and she smiled sweetly at them. "Hello, Neah. E'La."

"Road." Neah glared at her. "Road, may you get my sword?" E'La closed her eyes as footsteps slowly approached her. She felt Neah grab her hand tightly. She smiled slightly and squeezed back. Her head was separated from her body and she faintly heard Neah scream.

She was engulfed in coldness as one final thought raced through her decaptivated head. 'James, I'm sorry, but I can't come home today.'

 **A/N: i have changed their relationship with each other...hopefully it'll turn out good and maybe you guys'll like it this way. hopefully. welp, i hope you guys a have an awesome day/night!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Mission

 **Allen's story**

Allen ran down the corridor as his footsteps echoed in the surprisingly empty hall, the sound of rain hitting the window and the occasional boom of thunder being slightly drowned out by him. Timcanpy flew next to him, trying to keep up with the fast moving teen. They didn't have the fear of bumping into people, which kinda confused him, but then again, it was lunch time. Most people would be in the cafeteria by now. Which is where he should've been in if it weren't for Komui calling him in for a mission briefing all of a sudden. Allen sighed longingly at the image of his precious Mitarashi Dango, his mouth drooling slightly as his stomach growled loudly. The sound echoed through the hall. Allen shuddered as it started to sound eerily like the roars of beasts in a cave. Lord knows how many times he's been chased by some kind of big cat predator through Lord knows how many different settings in so many countries thanks to Cross. He still couldn't believe how he got away from some of them.

 **'Allen!'** Neah's voice echoed through his head. **'Watch out for that-'**

 _Thunk!_

 **'-Door...You ok?'**

'Owwww...' Allen replied to the Noah as he rubbed his forehead. He glared at the offending door that opened right in front of him as Timcanpy slammed into a halt beside him. The golem growled as he peeled his face from the door and shook his body.

"Oh, sorry Allen! Didn't know you were out here!" Allen perked up, his lips moving into a smile as he spotted a head poking around the door. The light shined on his poofy, curly hair and hit the lenses of his glasses, reflecting off of it and blocking his eyes. "It's alright, Johnny. I'll be fine." Smiling, Johnny hobbled forward and closed the door. As Allen caught sight of his legs, a stab of guilt hit him in full force, and his smile faded away. "How's your leg?"

"Still broken, but it's healing."

The albino teen flinched and lowered his gaze. "Hey, Allen, don't worry," Johnny's hand landed on his right shoulder, his other gripping the crutch in a death grip. "It wasn't your fault that this happened to me and Choaji. Neither of us blame you. Neah was the one who lost control, not you, Allen." Patting his hand and sighing, Allen smiled down at him. "Thanks."

"Any time."

"Hey uh, Johnny? Do you think I could get around you? I have to go to Komui's office, and I'm kinda late." The scientist limped out of the way and Allen took off, shouting his farewells to him. Finally, after turning the corner, Allen reached the office. He opened the door and stepped in, rubbing his head as the injury disappeared. Kanda leaned against a wall, away from the group, and Lenalee was currently serving her brother his daily cup of what the Science Division called the "Elixer of Life". It was actually coffee, but with the way the Science Division's sleep schedule was, it was no brain teaser as to why they jokingly called it that. Both Lavi and Choaji were lounging in the chairs, chatting softly as Choaji flexed his hands over and over. Allen felt bad for him; he was the one who made him come back with broken hands after their last mission together. Even if it wasn't exactly him. Walking towards the couch, Allen sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Allen! Where's your stalker?" Lavi said as Allen reached him. "He was gone when I woke up." The albino Exorcist replied and plopped down. "Oh, Link's at Central right now." Komui interjected as he calmly sipped form his mug. "He'll be back before you leave. Now," His smile turned into a grin. "Lets get to the briefing, shall we?" Lightning flashed outside, highlighting the edges of Komui's body and painting the Exorcists white. He stood up and headed over to a map of London, U. K. "This is sort of an easy mission. Our Finders found evidence of a large Akuma nest just outside of this city. We believe it's because of a possible Innocence or Dark Matter influence. So, I am sending you all to take care of the Akuma and look for the Innocence -if there's a shard there- and if it's a Noah on the Earl's side, you know what to do." Allen eye's widened slightly in recognition as Komui pointed at a rather large building northwest of the city. Allen froze. That was- Why would an Akuma nest be _there_?!

He couldn't wrap his head around the thought. It felt...wrong. But then again, it would be hard for someone to realize their families may or may not be involved negatively in a crime. It was a rather tough pill to swallow. Maybe, there's a chance, a very small chance, though, that they didn't know anything. But who was he kidding? With his luck, they would be loyal to the Earl. But, in Allen's eyes, that was highly unlucky."

"Allen," Lenalee's voice cut through his thoughts and he turned to her. She had migrated next to him. Her violet eyes shone with concern. "You blanked out. Neah?"

Allen shook his head. "Thinking." Lavi poked him. "About?" He smiled at the redhead.

"I'm fine Lavi. Thank you for the concern."

 **'You know, for someone who's not supposed to get attached, he's showing a lot of concern over you.'**

Lavi shrugged and pouted. "If you say so."

"Wait, Komui," Choaji spoke up, and Komui's attention turned to him. "Why would we care if the Noahs aren't on the Earl's side or not? They're all evil!"

"Allen isn't evil." He heard Neah giggle in the back of his mind. "Now, as I was saying, you'll leave after Link returns, so I'd suggest packing. Right now." Komui waved his hand with a smile on his face. "Dismissed."

The Exorcists quickly left the room, going their separate ways. Allen, with Timcanpy and Lenalee behind him, headed over to the cafeteria, his stomach emitting loud, snarling sounds akin to a herd of lions. He hasn't eaten anything, and he really needed his Dango.

* * *

 _Boom!_

Red eyes flew open, quickly shifting over to the window. A girl with thick white hair sat up from the couch, a book falling from her chest and onto her lap as the patter of rain increased. She blinked as lightning flashed, lighting up the room. A boy quickly stepped away from the cracked open door, the wooden slab creaking slightly as he closed the door. Sighing, he started walking away with his hands in his pockets. He reached a painting, pausing, and glanced up at it. An albino woman peered down at him with a warm smile, looking like an angel from the Bible.

Pain hit his chest and he pushed an invisible button at the bottom of the frame. A loud rumbling sound echoed in the halls, thunder barely covering it as the wall next to the painting slowly moved to reveal a doorway.

The boy glanced around before slipping through the slim doorway, gold dripping into his silver eyes and his pale skin darkening into an ashy gray.

 **A/N: i swear i'm not abandoning this story. this is the new version, so i hope you all like. the next few chapters will also be edited and fixed. please, if anyone is still reading this story, review. you're all AWESOME! XP**


End file.
